1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomically designed bottle and package system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple use container and composite packaging systems have been utilized in order to facilitate the storage and transport of a variety of materials. Often the container is used as the primary means for containing the material such that the material is sealed. These materials may include wet or dry goods and may come in a variety of dimensions. In some cases, the packaging system may further comprise an external box for housing the container. The box may be used to provide additional strength and/or protection and often provides for a packaging more suitable for stacking and transport. The external box also provides a surface that is suitable for advertising and describing the product contained therein.
Both the container and the packaging system may be used for the purpose of storing a material from the point of manufacture until it is delivered to its subsequent end use. Furthermore, the bottle in a package combination results in a configuration that is easily stackable for storage and transport in multiple unit stacking configurations.
One common use for these packages it for the distribution and use of oils, e.g., food service industry. Consequently, it is important that these systems enable a user to use and store the package safely and efficiently after the container is opened until the product has been fully consumed.
However, the conventional containers do not always provide all of these benefits in an economically efficient manner. That is, the use of handles and thick walled containers require external packaging that is large and of a relatively high weight. Furthermore, most composite packaging systems require that the container be withdrawn from the box in order to access the contents container therein. This is especially problematic when the spout must be accessed in order to pour contents from the container. Thus, the container, during end use, loses the benefits associated with the box part of the system, i.e. stackability.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved container that provides for better ergonomic handling during both pouring and carrying, while having a minimal size and weight.